


Scavenger Hunt

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Elaborate proposal, F/M, kallura, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Allura goes on a scavenger hunt set up by persons unknown. What she finds at the end is the best find of all.





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron.
> 
> 'blah' means thoughts

 

"Scavenger Hunt"

It was a peaceful morning on Planet Arus. It had actually been just another morning in a long string of peaceful days. The sun was shining brightly on the Castle of Lions and into the princess's room via her window. When the sunlight fell upon the blonde princess's face, it gently woke her. Her azure eyes slowly opened and took in her royal bedchambers. There was nothing unusual...until her eyes rested on her nightstand.

There, lying on her bedside table, was a pink rose with a blue ribbon tied to the thornless stem and a piece of paper with a handwritten note. She sat up, here pale sheets falling down to reveal a very modest short sleeve pink nightgown. She reached over and carefully picked up the note. It read:

_My dearest princess, I have set up a scavenger hunt for you. You will find clues that will lead you to the next place. There are a total of five clues. Be assured I have no intentions to place you in harms way._

Princess Allura placed the note on her nightstand. It sounded interesting, and it'd give her something to do. She got up out of bed and changed her clothes into her pink and white jumpsuit and styled her hair into a bun. She walked back over to her bedside table and picked up her rose. Tied to the ribbon was a small piece of paper with a handwritten note. She untied the note and laid the rose back on her table. The note read:

_Go to where your beautiful planet can be seen. Your first clue will be on a button colored green._

'Hmm. Where can Arus be seen that has buttons?' Allura pondered this clue for a couple of minutes before it clicked; the control room!

She left her room and headed to the control room. It struck her as odd to find the corridors so deserted. Her trek to the control room was uninterrupted and unremarkable. She entered the control room to find Coran monitoring the planet's atmosphere and stratosphere.

Allura stepped up onto the platform next to her guardian, who greeted her. "Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, Coran," Allura returned the pleasantries as her cobalt eyes roamed the rows of buttons, looking for the specified verdant button. Her search didn't take long as she found another note hanging via a ribbon wrapped around the button. "Aha!"

She snatched the note off the button (ribbon and all) and read it silently.

_Your beauty makes me want to cry. Go to the place where you're surrounded by water yet remain dry._

'There's only one place that qualifies.' Allura's face broke into a big grin. "Coran, raise the platform!"

She stepped off the platform before he did so, and once he did, she sprinted toward portal four. She jumped and grabbed the t-bar and spiralled down the tube before landing in the pod, which rocketed off. Already in uniform, she rode through the tube which led to the underwater platform upon which Blue Lion was resting. Once she was inside her lion, instead of immediately blasting off, she took stock of her surroundings.

Nothing looked out of place; however, there was a new addition. A bracelet was hanging off the lever to her right, and the note was tied via a ribbon to it. The bracelet was silver and dainty-looking. Several small opalescent Arusian crystals were studded along the band. She removed the note from the bracelet and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. She took a few moments to admire her new bracelet, before reading the note.

_A bracelet for my lady fair. Fly to the place where all the lionships are worked on when not in the air._

The location was easy enough to discern, but the hangar was a large place. It would take a while for her to search it. She sighed. 'Well, I've gone this far and have no intention on giving up.' She glanced at the note again. 'It said fly so...'

The princess took her key and put it into the console. It activated her lion, and she expertly flew her lion to the repair hangar. The second the lion entered the hangar Allura slowed her lion down until she got to the fourth workstation. She pulled in and powered her lion down. She grabbed her key before climbing down. When she reached the ground, two people approached her.

"Hey, Princess. Does Blue Lion need a tune-up?" Hunk asked.

"It couldn't hurt. Keith does like for us to keep the lions in tip top shape," Pidge added. "He even brought Black Lion in early today."

"All right. Give Blue Lion a tune-up," Allura agreed.

"Let us finish up with Green Lion first, and them we'll work on your lion." Hunk turned around to walk away. It was then that Allura spotted her next note. The note was rolled up, tied with the same ribbon, and somehow attached to the back of Hunk's vest. With speed not displayed before, Allura grabbed the note, and it came from the vest as Hunk walked away.

The princess smiled as she untied the ribbon and opened the note. It read:

_Your thirst for knowledge is unsurpassed. Go to the place that has the book you read last._

'Well, the last book I read is in the library,' Allura thought and set off in that direction.

Once again, the deserted corridors struck Allura as strange, but good as no one was around to halt her progress. The library was quiet, and the only person present was Lance. The headstrong pilot of the Red Lion was enjoying the peace and was so engrossed in his book he took no notice of Allura walking swiftly to the south wall, which contained Arusian History. She pulled out the genealogy book and saw the ribbon sticking out of the book like a bookmark. Using it to open the book, she was faced with a beautiful necklace. It was silver with an opalescent Arusian crystal hanging in a princess setting. It matched the bracelet she received so she fastened the necklace around her neck and took a look at note number five.

_Your smile takes away all my doubts. Go to the place where the Voltron Force hangs out._

Once again, the location was easy enough to decipher, but this time excitement was bubbling up at the realization that this was the last clue. She quickly left the library and made her way to the lounge. Right before she entered, she paused long enough to compose herself, forcing her excitement down.

She calmly entered the lounge and was greeted by Keith, who was seated on the couch. "Hello, Princess."

Allura returned the greeting with a smile. "Hello, Keith."

Allura set about looking around the room for the tell-tale blue ribbon. As the minutes passed, Allura was becoming worried. The previous notes were either in obvious places or had clues left in their messages. This one was different; she could tell. Not only was it the last one, but it also left her unsure of what she was actually looking for. A few more minutes passed before a voice interrupted her search. "Need help with anything, Princess?"

Allura looked up into his eyes and suddenly felt compelled to tell him all about the scavenger hunt she had been on. "You may be able to help. I have been on a scavenger hunt. There were five clues." At this point, Allura pulled out the notes and put them in order on the coffee table. "I followed the clues all the way here, finding the next clue at the location; always with a blue ribbon attached somehow; twice with a piece of jewelry." She touched her necklace with the hand that the bracelet had been slipped over, the bracelet glinted on her wrist. "Now, I'm here, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for."

"It would be anti-climactic to go on this little adventure and just find me at the end," Keith chuckled. "Fortunately for you, I believe I have seen a blue ribbon."

"Really? Where?" Allura looked left and right before looking back at Keith, who was pulling something out of his pocket; something with a blue ribbon. "Princess Allura, when the five of us space explorers landed on your planet, we pledged to help you protect it. At first I viewed you as just a princess until I saw your fighting spirit and now you're a part of our inseparable team. Years later, I find myself wanting to do more." Keith knelt down on one knee and held out a black velvet box with a blue ribbon attached to the top. He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a large opalescent Arusian crystal in a princess setting flanked by two smaller opalescent Arusian crystals. "Princess Allura, will you marry me?"

A big smile appeared on Allura's face. "Yes! Yes! I will!"

Keith looked relieved, grinned, and slipped the ring on his fiancé’s finger. Allura admired her ring and realized that the ring, necklace, and bracelet were a set. "Keith, did you organize the scavenger hunt in order to propose to me?"

"Yes."

"It seems a little extravagant though."

"You're worth nothing less, but I did have some help. I had the mice deliver the rose and the note you found in your room. Coran was in on it and gave me his blessings. I placed the bracelet and clue in your lion. Pidge was in on my plan as well, and, with his help, I was able to put the note on Hunk's back. Pidge asked him to tell a joke when I dropped off Black Lion. After the punch line, I smacked him on the back, affixing the note as I did."

"But why on Hunk's back?"

"I wanted to make sure you could find it, and I asked Pidge to make sure both of them approached you when you came by."

"Lance was in the library. Was he in on it too?"

"No. I didn't know he was going to be there. I was in here waiting for you."

"So, you knew I would go on this scavenger hunt?"

"Yes. I just didn't know for sure what your response to my proposal would be."

"Never doubt my love for you."

"Never again."

Fin


End file.
